


Ashes to Ashes

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst (minor), Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Phoenix!Johns, Pitch Black AU, Rare Pairings, Romance, Science Fiction, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns has a secret few people know- he's a phoenix. The last person in this verse he wanted to find out would have been Riddick, though he isn't prepared for Riddick's reaction. He's completely enthralled with Johns and his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a project! This is for the [Small Fandom Big Bang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/). I had a ton of fun doing this and it was my first ever Big Bang. Hopefully the product turned out well. A thousand thanks to my gaggle of beta readers- Hellbells, MsWriter, Queenie, and Omi- for all the help and constant pushing to finish on time. Also, thanks to iamaslashaddict for the amazing [banner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1421614) to go with it! Now, enough gabbing and onto the story! (Warnings for some explicit content and mildly dubious consent right out of the gate.)

 

Sighing, Johns placed his head onto the cool metal wall of the prefab building that made up one of the living quarters of the mining town they’d located.  This situation was just becoming shittier by the hour- and really, how much time had passed anyway?  The trio of suns circling the planet they’d crashed on only threw them off kilter, along with the low oxygen levels.

There was a gentle flapping at the merc’s back and he couldn’t help but smile slightly.  His wings had been hidden, as they usually were, but all the stress was starting to get to him.  Getting to air his wings out, to feel them flex and stretch, helped to calm him in ways he couldn’t possibly explain.  Perhaps it was the freedom, not needing to keep up the facade with magic, but whatever it was he felt better for it.

That was until he heard the creak of floorboards and the slight intake of breath, turning his head to find none other than Riddick standing in the doorway.  “Fuck,” he hissed softly.  He’d always hidden his wings and the convict was probably the _last_ person in this verse that needed to know his secret.

Riddick stopped dead, eyes dancing over the merc’s form.  It was certainly a shock to walk into- a pair of wings coming out of the man’s back.  He’d always been suspicious of Johns- wondered how someone could have such an easy time capturing him.  Now he knew, or at least he was getting a better picture.

As Johns adjusted his stance to face him better, his wings fluttered just a bit and Riddick was admittedly mesmerized by them.  They were beautiful after all, feathers shaded in reds, oranges, and yellows, looking like fire.  And Riddick had always liked fire.

“Riddick,” the merc finally greeted, shifting into a more guarded position.  There was no sense in throwing his magic back up, even though it was his first instinct.

“Just full of surprises, eh, Johns?” the convict mused.

Johns snorted, falling into what was now becoming natural banter with the man.  “Yeah, well, gotta keep ya on your toes after all.”

Riddick chuckled a bit, taking a few steps closer.  He didn’t miss how the blonde readjusted to keep his wings behind him, even tucking them closer to his body.  Frowning then, the convict held his palms out in a rare show of peace.  “Relax Johns,” he offered.  “Just lookin’.”

“Yeah, well I’d prefer you didn’t,” he replied with a scowl.  “They’re private.”  In fact, Johns felt pretty exposed with the other just openly gawking at his wings.  It was an intimate affair for someone to touch your wings, and even seeing them involved a great deal of trust.

“Yeah?  Why’s that?”

“They just are,” he huffed in return, crossing his arms over his chest.  Alright, so perhaps he was acting a bit childish, but dammit, they were _his_ wings weren’t they?  If he didn’t want his nemesis to be looking at them, that was his right.

With that in mind Johns let his cloaking magic take effect.  “What are you doing?” Riddick demanded as he cleared the distance quickly, taking him off-guard as he grabbed his wrist.  It startled the merc so much that the spell stopped, bringing his wings back.

The pair stared at each other a few moments before Johns growled, yanking his arm away.  “Covering them so I can get back to work,” he hissed.

“But…”  Johns never thought he’d see the day when a big, bad convict like Riddick would look like a kicked puppy, but there it was.  “I was still lookin’.”

The blonde glared at him.  “And I said they weren’t for you!  Why don’t you just-!”  Johns gasped as Riddick reached out and stroked his hand down the edge of one of his wings.  “Don’t _TOUCH_ them!” he yelled out, jumping away.

“They’re soft,” Riddick noted, backing the other against the wall as though he hadn’t heard anything he’d said.  “What are you anyway?” he inquired, hand brushing over the other wing, a little more firmly that time.

Johns shivered at the touch.  His wings were very sensitive, and it wasn’t every day that someone pet them.  Eyes fluttering closed at the rather pleasurable sensation, he answered without thinking, “Phoenix.”

“A fire bird?” Johns opened his eyes at that, meeting silver orbs as the man pulled his goggles up.  How did someone like Riddick know about the legends of old?

Not that Johns was able to inquire further, as just then Riddick’s fingers twinned with some of the feathers and the merc groaned.  Upon realizing the noise he made, he bit his lip, looking at the convict with wide eyes.  Riddick seemed just as surprised, but then a sly grin crossed his face.  He pressed closer, doing it again.  “Like that, hmm?”

Johns’ breath hitched, nodding slightly.  Part of his brain was screaming at him for admitting it, for allowing Riddick to so casually touch his wings.  However, that was drowned out by the rest of his body that was reacting so wantonly to what Riddick was doing.  It felt _so good_ to have hands on him that he knew he must really be touch starved.

It wasn’t just his wings the convict’s hands were on either, one moving down his side to settle on his hip.  “Riddick.”  The name fell from his lips in a whisper.

Said man responded with a growl, slotting their bodies together as he pinned the phoenix to the wall.  As fingers curled around a hip, the other hand continued to explore the unusual appendages from his back.  Taking everything in from the texture to the way Johns reacted, he hummed in approval as the merc’s head fell back against the wall, exposing his throat.

The animal inside him preened seeing the submissive gesture and Riddick ran the flat of his tongue up the pale column of skin.  Johns let out a high-pitched sound and squirmed, only encouraging him.  He repeated the gesture, adding in a little tug on the wing he held.  That whine turned into a moan, causing Riddick to smile against the man’s skin.

He’d never really been so close to Johns.  Sure, they had gotten tangled up in fights on multiple occasions, but it had certainly never been intimate.  So while Riddick knew the merc’s general scent, he’d never really taken it in on a deeper level.  There were the odors of the trade- leather, gun powder, cleaning oil- and there was the scent that was purely Johns- fresh and clean, with the hint of sulfur and something exotic he couldn’t place.  Whatever it was made his animal side purr, causing him to rub against the other.  

He was marking the merc, pressing his own scent into his skin.  Riddick had no idea where such a desire came from, however he’d never questioned his instincts and he wasn’t about to start then.  All he knew was that he wanted to be even closer, inadvertently rubbing their groins together as he shifted his body weight to do just that.  It was then he noticed the predicament they were both in.

Johns gasped as he realized he was half hard.  Mortified, he tried to push the other away, but Riddick only solidified his hold, having the upper hand in position.  “Get off!” the phoenix ended up demanding.  When he was ignored, Johns snarled, a pulse of energy coming from him that propelled the other away.  Although, to his surprise, the convict didn’t go far- granted, Johns hadn’t put a lot of power behind it, but it was still enough that Riddick should have stumbled, maybe even fallen on his ass, but it had only gained the phoenix about a foot of space.

Taking him off guard, Riddick growled, grabbing his shoulders and spinning them, taking them down to the bed.  It creaked with their combined weight and the decades of misuse, dust particles flying up into the air.  The air rushed from Johns’ lungs and before he could even react, he was pinned to the mattress.  He could have fought back easily enough, even without his powers, but he remained frozen to the spot- one could have said it was fear when in fact it was a sense of anticipation that passed through him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Riddick finally moved.  He snaked his way down the phoenix’s body, taking a long inhale as he went.  He gave a throaty growl when he reached Johns’ groin, the smell of arousal clear.  He nosed at the rough fabric, grinning at the strangled whine that it caused.

“Need somethin’ Johns?” the convict taunted, looking up at him.

Growling, the blonde spat out, “Fuck you Riddick.”

A feral smile crossed Riddick’s face as he sat back on his haunches.  “I think that’s gonna work the other way around…”  His hands went for the merc’s belt, starting to undo it.  He watched those blue-grey eyes track the movement before meeting his eyes again, a mix of emotions crossing behind their gaze.  Johns’ muscles coiled, ready to strike.  However he didn’t, only confirming the convict’s suspicions that this was something they both needed.

Hesitating, Johns knew he should have decked the man right then and there.  It was that sense of anticipation though that kept him waiting to see just how far Riddick would take it.  There was a charge in the air, like static but much more tangible.  It was something his magically-inclined senses picked up immediately and he wondered just what it was.

What followed occurred in a flurry of activity.  Riddick shucked the merc’s pants down before flipping him over.  Johns only got out an indignant cry of protest before spit-slicked fingers were being shoved inside him.  It occurred to the blonde that he should probably be fighting but he was already lost so far in _want_ and _need_ that he couldn’t bring himself to do more than give a half-hearted kick.  For his trouble, the pair of fingers inside him curled and Johns keened, a long moan escaping his mouth.

“That’s what I thought,” Riddick mused, though there was no hiding the dropped tone, the gravel quality to his voice even more pronounced that sent a shiver right up the phoenix’s spine.  Johns moaned in frustration, cursing the convict under his breath.  “Come ‘ere,” Riddick grunted, wrapping his arm underneath the blonde, pulling him up with some force onto his hands and knees.

Johns was pliant despite his verbalized protests, so Riddick didn’t see any reason not to continue on the path they were going.  He slipped his fingers out, quickly undoing his own pants, spitting into his hand as the only form of lubricant on hand at the moment.  Without preamble, he pressed into the tight heat of Johns’ body until he was completely sheathed, both of them freezing in surprise.  They were breathing heavily, just feeling the vibration of energy that shot between them.

Riddick finally pulled himself together, grasping onto the base of a wing as leverage, pulling out part way before slamming back in.  Johns’ whole body stiffened, wings included, hissing out in both pain and pleasure.  Still, he wasn’t saying no and the convict wasn’t about to stop.

Continuing his brutal thrusts, it took a bit before the body underneath him relaxed.  When he did, Riddick thread his fingers into the other wing, tugging at the same time he thrust in, hard and deep.  A guttural moan was ripped from Johns’ throat and so Riddick repeated the motion over and over, teeth flashing when the blonde started to meet him halfway.

Johns could feel the static energy he’d noticed earlier growing in intensity.  It only seemed to add to the pleasure, enhancing every touch, every scrap of nails, every delicious burn inside him.  His back bowed as Riddick continued to torment his wings, alternating between running his fingers through the feathers and grabbing hold of them roughly.  There was no way he would last and he let out a long moan as Riddick adjusted the angle, tagging his prostate.

Riding the very edge of pleasure, Riddick could tell his bed partner was in the same predicament.  He draped his body over the blonde’s, not really wanting to let go of the wings he’d been holding but he needed the one to help steady him, and the other wrapped around Johns’ leaking erection.  It didn’t take more than a few thrusts before the merc was coming all over his hand, clamping down on Riddick who followed him.

There was no conscious thought to Riddick’s next action, simply instinct.  He leaned forward, biting down on the back of Johns’ neck where it dipped into his shoulder.  The blonde yelped, jerking forward, but the convict’s arm was already looped firmly around him to keep him in place.  Satisfied with the impressions he’d left, Riddick knew it was sure to bruise and for some reason that pleased his inner beast immensely.

Johns went limp in his embrace, simply flopping onto the bed when he pulled out.  Riddick wiped the cum off his hand onto the mattress, proof of their coupling.  As he was fixing his pants, he noticed the phoenix looking at his sidelong, breathing starting to come under control as he was coming back down.  There was something in his blue eyes that Riddick couldn’t read.  After a few tense moments, Riddick was the one to break their gaze, leaving without a word.

A swirl of emotions bombarded Johns at that.  He felt used and abandoned by Riddick’s quick exit, which was completely ridiculous.  He rolled onto his back, raising his hips to pull his pants back up.  He was marked now, in more ways than one- he wasn’t sure what stung more, his ass or the bite on his neck.

Even so, there was another mark he felt, one that wasn’t physical.  It was strange, and he didn’t want to think too much into it, didn’t want to acknowledge it.  Johns threw an arm over his eyes, growling in frustration.  How did he get himself into this mess?

* * *

Johns attempted to focus on the prickling pain in his lower spine.  It was better than trying to deal with the awkwardness that was being around Riddick.  It was as though he could sense his presence, knew when those shiny eyes were on him.  It made him twitch.  Although that could have been caused by the awful echoing sounds surrounding them.

It figured night would fall as they attempted to get back with the cells for the emergency skiff.  They had bolted to the “safety” of the overturned container, though not before those swarming little creatures had taken Fry, much as they had torn apart one of the acolytes back in the mining town when they decided to explore on their own.

Not that the container was much safer, what with a couple of the big ones breaking in.  Riddick had wandered off, as had another of the Imam's kids.  Kid number two down and Riddick just about followed.  The convict was just lucky Johns was such a good shot.  At least they were able to figure out the bastards hated light.

Now here they were, back at the crash ship gathering anything that could make light or be used to put together a sled to move the cells.  Not the best of plans to try and hoof it in the dark with all those things out there, but they had little choice so he’d backed up Shazza’s idea.  He’d gathered some of the emergency lighting, along with a box of flares, and now sat awkwardly on a tipped over cryo locker trying not to squirm at the pain too much.

Even so, it seemed Riddick had noticed because the convict came right over.  “Y’aright there Johns?”

“No,” he snapped back.  “My back fucking hurts.”  That rolling dive he’d made to get out of the way of one of those big ones when they were going to the crash ship had twinged it.  Though it certainly didn’t help there was a _shiv_ stuck in it- courtesy of the man standing in front of him.

Riddick seemed to know exactly the issue and frowned.  “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well…”  Johns deflated a bit.  It was neither here nor there given their current situation.  “Normally it’s not so bad.  My, uh, magic takes care of it.”  Any normal person would probably have been addicted to morphine by then, so in that respect he was lucky.

“Why isn’t it now?” Riddick asked.

Johns shrugged.  “Fatigue,” was the only explanation he could really give.  Injuries, lack of sleep, hunger, mood, stress, all of those things could affect his magic.

“We can rest a bit before we do this,” Riddick offered, but the merc shook his head.  There was no point.  It was only minor pain- he could deal with it- and there was no reason to endanger the group because of it.  “Anything else ya can do that might help us out?”

Johns scratched at his neck, not used to talking about his abilities with others.  “I, uhh, have an… _affinity_ with fire.”  Riddick tilted his head.  “The low O2 here is messing it all up though.”  Fire thrived on oxygen, and not having enough made it a lot less powerful.  “Too unpredictable to use it.  Otherwise I could provide more light and some alternate protection.”

Nodding in understanding, Riddick murmured, “Well, just stay close…”  That surprised Johns and he watched the convict walk back towards the group.  

Honestly, he’d been expecting Riddick to try and talk about what had happened between them, except thus far he’d made no mention of it at all.   _Why’s some part of me sad about that?_ he wondered.  Perhaps it hadn’t meant anything more to Riddick than simply sex, a way to blow off steam.  Even so, what would it matter?

As the merc approached the group to examine the finished sled, he caught Riddick’s gaze and held his breath.  He was looking at Johns with a soft expression, silver eyes speaking of an emotion that the blonde didn’t wish to name.  Otherwise, Johns would only get his hopes up.

* * *

When the attack came, it happened quick.  Jack stopped to pick up a flare that had tipped off the sled.  When the creature swooped down, Imam shielded the child.  Johns pulled his shotgun at the same time, firing at it.

He was pulled off balance though as the glowing emergency lighting wrapped around his chest and torso was yanked.  His head whipped around to find Paris making a run for it, except he was dragging the generator with him.  The thing sizzled and cracked before shorting out, bathing them in darkness.

On instinct, the charm on his wings dropped as they flamed to life, bathing the area in bright light.  It gave Shazza time to fire up some of the alcohol bottles off a flare, passing them around.  Though when they did, they noticed not just his wings, but the fact both Paris and the last of the acolytes were missing.

It was then Riddick wandered into the light, commenting, “Two more down.”  He was looking out into the darkness where Johns and the others could hear a ruckus.  Clearly in the mayhem, they had fallen prey to the winged creatures.  Which meant all eyes turned to Johns next.

The initial flare-up had been intense, his wings fully alight.  However, as Johns figured would be the case, they were now flickering a pale blue.  “Wh-what are you?” Shazza asked with amazement on her face.

Johns took a nervous step back but felt a hand at his lower back.  He looked over to see Riddick stepping up in a protective gesture.  “We’ve got more important things to worry about right now.”  He nodded towards where they were headed.  “The canyon’s ahead and its death row up there.  Gonna be hard to get through with the girl bleeding.”

Imam looked over Shazza, saying, “I don’t see any injuries.”

“Not her.”  Riddick looked at Jack then and said, “Her.”

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” Johns replied, shotgun hanging down at his side.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shazza asked, crouching next to the girl, who up until then everyone thought was a boy- well, apparently save for Riddick.

“I just thought…”  Jack sniffled.  “I thought if everyone thought I was a guy they’d leave me alone.”

“Smart kid,” Johns murmured, though it seemed only Riddick heard him.  By then, his wings were fully extinguished and the convict stepped up closer to him.

“Everyone take a breather,” he mentioned.  “Gonna tie these cells together so I can drag ‘em myself.  Will make things easier.”

“Are you sure you can take all that weight on yer own?” Shazza asked, rubbing the young girl’s arms in comfort.  Riddick only smirked, setting about prepping the cells.

Johns rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as once again the attention turned on him.  To keep the nervous energy at bay, he took to gazing at where they were headed and understood Riddick’s worry.  It was a classic kill zone they’d be walking into.  He may have had an idea on how to get through…

Riddick walked up to him, dragging the cells behind him.  He looked over at the phoenix, frowning.  “You ok?”

“Does wanting to crawl into a hole and hide count as being ok?” he asked without thought.

“Your wings are beautiful Johns,” was the whispered reply.  “You shouldn’t hide ‘em.”

Johns bit his lower lip, not knowing how to reply to that.  It was curious that Riddick could tell exactly why he was fidgety.  When the man stepped closer, the blonde could feel a charge in the air, an invisible force pulling between them.  It made him want to both jump away and sink closer, all at the same time.

“We should…”  Johns cleared his throat, trying again.  “We should probably get moving.  We’re only attracting more by standing around here.”

The canyon entrance lay before them.  As Johns walked point with Riddick, the convict noticed the look of concentration on the other’s face.  “What are ya thinkin’ Johns?”

“I can clear a path,” he answered matter-of-factly.  “When it happens, move quick.”  Riddick furrowed his brow but had no time to reply.  Johns’ eyes met his and he said, “I’ll handle it.  Wait here until it’s clear and then run like hell.”

“Johns!” the convict growled.  As the phoenix tried to walk off, he snatched his arm.

Riddick was taken off-guard as the other spun, closing the distance between them in a blink, faster than he’d ever seen Johns move before.  Lips crashed into his, wanting and sensual.  Without thinking, Riddick wrapped him into his arms, feeling the brush of wings, the deepening of the kiss.  For him though, it was over too soon as Johns was pulling back.

“See you soon,” the blonde assured, stepping away from him.  All Riddick could do was watch in stunned silence as the phoenix turned and walked straight into the canyon.

The merc had to keep focused on the task at hand, otherwise things would end badly for the whole group.  It would require all his concentration, especially given the lack of oxygen he had to work with.  Fire licked at his fingertips, dancing over them briefly as the magic crackled, powering up and just waiting to be set free.

Riddick could sense the others join him at the top of the hill and he held out his arm to make sure Jack stopped safely beside him.  “What is he doing?” Shazza inquired.

“I’ve no idea,” he answered honestly.

Looking into the darkness, he saw the glowing shapes of the predators that hunted them.  He couldn’t even count how many there were.  However one thing was clear… they were all _very_ interested in Johns.  He watched them start to converge, their echoing cries growing in excitement.

Just as Riddick was ready to charge in there and pull him out, he noticed flames starting to lick around the man’s limbs, including his wings.  That made him hold onto Jack, pushing her behind him, although she peeked out from around his hip.  He thought Johns said it would be too dangerous to use his fire…

Without warning an inferno erupted in the canyon, sweeping down its length and above the walls.  Riddick hissed, shielding his eyes from the flash of light.  He could hear the shrieking of the creatures caught in the path of the flames, could feel the heat.  When he opened his eyes, blinking back the spots, the entire area was charred and there were no glowing forms- not even Johns.

“Johns,” he breathed, realizing the man no longer stood there.  “Where is he?”  He took a few steps forward but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Riddick...” Shazza ventured gently.  “He’s gone.”

“No!”  The convict shook her off, walking forward into the canyon.  He was looking all around, even into the air.  His eyes still showed him nothing- no creatures… no Johns.

 _“When it happens, move quick.”_  Riddick grit his teeth, trying not to think about the fact Johns had just sacrificed himself to save them.  “Let’s move,” he growled out instead, determined to make the merc’s actions mean something.

The three remaining survivors trailed behind Riddick as he pulled the cells towards their rescue, none of them noticing the pile of ashes they passed right by.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shazza cursed again, holding her injured left arm.

“You’re gonna be ok, right?” Jack asked as she tied off the wound with a scrap of shirt.  Shazza only gave her a half smile and nodded, ruffling her short locks.

Riddick turned from the closing ramp to look at the pair, making sure they were still in one piece.  They’d made a mad dash through the canyon and into the mining town, not expecting to encounter any resistance after that light show.  One creature had somehow survived, perhaps protected behind the shipping containers it leapt from, pouncing on the Imam and slashing its tail towards Shazza who he barely pulled out of the way in time.  As the girls fled to the skiff, Riddick had dispatched the creature with his blade, using the rage inside of him.

He was unsure where that anger had come from.  Though as he slotted in the cells, powering up the systems, he knew exactly where it originated.  What the hell had happened to him to make him feel so much for a dead merc?   _Fuck, I’m getting soft…_

There had always been something about Johns though, something that had made him different from the others that hunted him- and it wasn’t the fact he had wings.  No, there was just something that had always been between them that Riddick had never been able to name.  Ever since Butcher Bay, things had changed.  All the revelation about Johns being a phoenix had done was to intrigue him further, to give him a push into the merc’s arms, to make him feel more human than he had in a long time.  _Yeah, and look where that’s gotten me,_ he thought bitterly.  

Riddick barely paid attention to the other survivors, instead attempting to focus on the controls.  The conversion of the power cells was almost done- and it _better_ have been enough- and then with a few more preps they would be ready to take off.  As far as Riddick was concerned, they couldn’t be away from this damn planet fast enough.

“Hey,” Jack spoke up, leaning on the back of the pilot chair, “what’s that?”

Riddick looked up to find a bright light on the horizon, almost like… _Fire!_ The convict flew out of his seat, slamming the door release.  He rode the ramp down, lowering his goggles so he could gaze at the creature gliding towards the skiff.

As it came in to land, he could make out the colorful feathers, wings and tail on fire.  “How?” Riddick asked, looking at the regal bird settled in front of him.  He stood about waist high, long neck craning to check the area before looking at the convict dead in the eye.

 _“Told you I’d be back,”_ Johns’ voice spoke in his head, the bird in front of him ruffling up his feathers as the fire died down from them.   _“I thought you knew about firebirds, Riddick.”_ There was a cheeky little chirping noise from the bird then.

Riddick could have kicked himself.  Of course he knew the myths about how a phoenix could rise from the ashes to be reborn.  But that meant…  Well, clearly it had to be true if Johns was actually standing there in front of him.

Crouching, Riddick wrapped the bird into a crushing embrace, which made him squawk in complaint.  Ignoring it, he scolded, “Ya coulda filled me in you bastard!  I thought you were gone!”

That seemed to settle the bird, who relaxed into Riddick.  His neck curved around the convict’s in the semblance of a hug.   _“I’m sorry Riddick,”_ he murmured.   _“I really thought you just knew.”_

Sighing heavily, Riddick backed off a bit.  “Well, it’s done now.  Come on Sparky, let’s get you on board.” Johns gave another cry of protest at the horrible nickname, and it grew even louder when Riddick deemed it necessary to pick him up.  Not that Riddick paid the bird any attention.

When he was set down, Johns puffed up his feathers, practically glaring at Riddick.  The convict only further dug himself a hole when he turned around from resealing the door and commented, “Look kindda cute like that.”  The only answer he got was a quick nip from a razored beak as he passed.

“Is zat Johns?” Shazza asked in disbelief.

“Yup,” Riddick replied simply, plopping into the pilot’s chair again.  He was smiling softly though as he continued with his task.

“Wow, so cool!” Jack beamed, crouching next to the bird.  Johns unfurled at that, giving a chirp.  “Is he gonna, like, turn back?”

“Dunno.  Why don’t you ask him?”  When Jack looked at him, Johns gave a nod of his head.  

However, he didn’t stick around for any more prodding from the girl.  Instead he walked up to the console, hopping into the co-pilot chair before settling down on it.  Riddick glanced over at him in amusement.  “And you plan to pilot how exactly?”

Johns gave a disapproving sound.   _“You’re a riot Riddick.”_ If it were possible for a bird to feign exasperation then Johns did, which only caused the convict to laugh.

“What’s say we get the fuck outta here?”

“I second that,” Shazza answered.

“Ready!” Jack added as she took a seat.

There was an affirmative chirp from Johns.

Riddick didn’t need any more prompting, firing the engines and setting off back into space.

* * *

The skiff was quiet as the two girls slept and Riddick looked over to the other pilot chair.  The sight made him smile- a beautiful phoenix curled up, long tail feathers draped down over the armrest, beak tucked in under a wing.  He reached out a hand without thinking, stroking down the bird’s spine.

 _“Feels good,”_ a voice spoke in his head, and Riddick tilted it in curiosity.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Blue eyes fluttered open as the bird readjusted.   _“You didn’t.  Was just resting.”_  As Riddick set about petting him again, simply gazing at him, Johns continued, _“You’re thinking…”_

Nodding, Riddick replied, “How come you hide?”

Johns gave a nervous chatter, razor-like beak clicking.   _“You think I have a choice?  You think people can handle knowing creatures like me_ exist _?  The last thing I need is to become someone’s experiment, or…_ pet. _”_

The convict frowned, though he certainly couldn’t blame Johns for feeling that way.  “So, how old are you anyway?”

He could hear the chuckling in his head as Johns stepped up onto the arm of the chair like a perch, fluffing his wings out a bit.   _“A lot older than I look…”_ he admitted.

“So you don’t age?”

 _“Not in the same sense as a human does, but our powers shift and we go through certain life stages.”_ His talons clinked on the chair as he added a bit irritably, _“Such as now.”_

“So when you rise from the ashes…”

 _“It’s as a phoenix, yes.  We spend our… adolescent stage in our full forms.  It doesn’t last long- well, depending on the particular phoenix.  In my case I’ll be stuck like this for about a week or so until my powers are done sorting themselves out.”_ The bird cocked his head, as though thinking more to himself, _“Normally it’d be a pain, but it’s actually nice to be like this again…”_

Noticing that Riddick was looking at him questioningly, Johns explained, _“We can usually obtain our full forms at will.  Although our health can play a role in that.”_ There was a soft chirping noise that sounded almost sad as he softly admitted, _“With the shiv… I haven’t been able to take form.”_

That made Riddick frown, looking away from him with guilt racking his features.  “I’m so sorry, Johns,” he breathed.  “I didn’t…”  His nostrils flared.  “Fuck, even with us bein’ enemies, I wouldda never _intentionally_ tried to _maim_ you…”  He’d been trying for a kill, they both knew that.

 _“Yeah Riddick, I know.”_ His feathers ruffled in unease, and his reply was barely heard- even in Riddick’s own mind.   _“I forgive you.”_

That stunned the convict.  How did someone just _forgive_ something like that?  

He didn’t have a chance to argue as Jack sat up on her cot.  “How’s Johns answering you?” she asked with a yawn, obviously having overheard Riddick speaking with him.

The convict shrugged.  “I think they call it telepathy,” he answered and Johns chirped in confirmation.

Jack furrowed her brows.  “How come he didn’t talk to me and Shazza like that?”  They’d had a discussion after leaving that hellhole planet behind, deciding what to do next.  The whole time Johns had remained mostly quiet, though he had thrown his two cents in on occasion.  Riddick hadn’t really thought about whether the others could also hear Johns or not.

“Well?” Riddick asked, now curious himself.  The phoenix only looked back at him without saying a word.  Then he busied himself by holding out a wing and starting to preen with his beak.   _“Johns…”_ he pressed, but the bird didn’t say a word, other than a throaty chirp before going back to his cleaning.

Jack laughed at the bird’s flippant attitude, but Riddick scowled.  “We’re talking about this later…” he promised- read _threatened_.  All the phoenix did was chatter his beak together in the mockery of laughter.  “Smartass,” Riddick grumbled, turning his attention to the computer systems instead.

* * *

They’d been drifting through space for a few days when Johns brought something up on the star charts- an impressive feat when using a beak and claws.   _“There’s a merc co-op here,”_ he told Riddick.   _“This thing ain’t gonna fly too much longer and there’s been no sighting of a ship.”_

“So we’re gonna go play with mercs?” Riddick asked sarcastically.

The question as to whether birds could roll their eyes or not was answered when Johns did just that.  _“There probably won’t be anyone there.  It’s an out of the way station used for brief stopovers.  We can land and call an SOS.  Plus there’ll be food, water…”_  Johns didn’t have to tell Riddick they were running out of both.

Riddick entered the coordinates by way of answer.

* * *

The co-op was indeed empty, though they found it nicely stocked with all kinds of supplies.  As Riddick walked towards the emergency distress console, Johns squawked, talons wrapping around his arm be before he could press the button.   _“Don’t!  The scanners will deploy to assess who all’s here.  Any mercs see yer name…”_

Riddick nodded, and the bird let go, apologizing softly about the pinprick claw marks on his arm.  “How far away do I have to be?”

 _“Just out of the perimeter.  But…”_ The phoenix settled on top of the machine, looking down at him.   _“I’d like to be able to change back first.  I can make some specific SOS requests then.  It’ll be better for all of us that way.”_

Riddick thought about it a moment, looking over to where Shazza and Jack were both gushing over the idea of showers, hot food, and warm beds.  “There’s enough for us here for a few extra days,” he relented, not missing how the bird sighed in relief.  “Gonna tell me who ya wanna call?”  When all Johns did was shift uncomfortably Riddick figured it best just to let it go.  “A’right Johns.  I trust you.”

The bird chirped happily at that, wings fluttering.  Riddick didn’t say a word as the phoenix bent his head to rub up against his cheek.

* * *

Riddick found Johns flying around outside.  His wings and tail were flames, and he circled the area, seemingly in search of something rather than just the casual flights he’d observed before.  The convict hadn’t pushed Johns during their past couple days at the co-op, despite wanting to.  There were so many questions he had, and the merc seemed to be avoiding a few of them.

All the same, Riddick knew he’d open up in due time.  He imagined it was hard for Johns to talk about- given that he’d been hiding his true nature for who knew how long.  Hell, with what Riddick had been through, it had been just as difficult to talk with the bird about some of it.  Still, they seemed to have formed a rapport with one another.

As Johns dove from the sky, the convict watched as he swooped up at the last second, talons extended and snatched something from the ground.  A high-pitched cry of triumph echoed through the air, and Riddick could make out a large rodent of some kind when the phoenix came in to land.  Pinned down under a clawed foot, the bird set about ripping into it with his razor-sharp beak.

“We have plenty of food still y’know,” Riddick commented, simply watching.

Without even looking up Johns replied, _“Doesn’t take the place of a good hunt.”_ Riddick could hear the amusement in his voice as he added, _“You should know I like the chase.”_

Riddick laughed, walking over to sit next to the bird as he ate.  He didn’t ask to share, but no sooner had he settled onto the ground then a piece of meat was dropped onto his knee.   _No, not meat,_ Riddick noted.  It was the heart.  He smirked at that, knowing that the symbolism of it could be taken a few ways, although he knew which way he wanted it to mean.

He’d been purposefully avoiding the subject of _them_.  Well, it hadn’t been on purpose when they were still on the crash planet- that had been about survival- but ever since then he had.  He wasn’t too sure on Johns’ feelings at that point.  

All Riddick knew was that he felt restless when the bird wasn’t around.  However times like then, when they were close, he felt at complete ease.  There was a strange energy that seemed to be flowing between them, and he had no knowledge of what to call it.  If there was one thing he’d learned in his life though, it was not to question what was handed to you and to just go with it.

So, he’d been sticking close to Johns.  And if the phoenix cared, he never said a word.  In fact, it was Johns that had taken to stretching out next to Riddick in bed.  Neither of them mentioned it, they just allowed it and then ignored it when they woke up with Riddick wrapped around him protectively.

Completely wrapped up in his thoughts, Riddick hadn’t noticed the other move away.  That was until he glanced over and saw legs there instead of a bird.  Slowly, his eyes trailed upward, greeted by a familiar smirk.  Johns was back in his human form, though his wings remained burning as bright as they had been minutes before.

Not even thinking about it, Riddick surged upward, wrapping his arms around the man.  He was just so relieved to see him again, like it was the mining town all over again when he’d appeared in his full form.  He grasped at the wings where they attached at Johns’ back, nose falling into the crook of his neck.  It wasn’t until the blonde had pulled him tighter with both arms and wings that Riddick realized something…

“They don’t burn,” he noted, fingers flexing around the wings in proof.  It was a bit startling, seeing the flames licking around his body with his own eyes, yet not feeling pain.

Johns simply smiled at him.  “I could never hurt my mate.”

Riddick’s eyes widened at that.  “Mate?”  The blonde nodded.  He opened his mouth to speak but ended up closing it again when he couldn’t think of how to explain.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” Johns admitted.  “Sorry I haven’t exactly been forthcoming the past week, but…”  He sighed.  “Been trying to get my thoughts in order.  And… it’s just easier to talk to you this way.”  The smile came back though as he said, “First thing’s first…”

He leaned in, placing his lips to Riddick’s.  That kick-started the convict’s brain and he leaned into the kiss, holding tighter to Johns.

They were interrupted by an excited squeal, looking up to find Jack headed their way, trailed more slowly by Shazza.  “Johns!” the little girl cried.  “You’re back!”

“Right you are Squirt,” he answered, and Riddick didn’t miss how his wings went from fire back to feathers before Jack collided with him into a hug.  He pet her mop of hair with one hand, holding up the other in greeting as Shazza joined them.  Looking to Riddick he said, “Time to call in the cavalry.”

Riddick nodded slowly, looking out towards the rocky outcroppings away from the co-op.  He’d explored them a bit the other day and had found some cave systems.  “I’ll meet ya out there when you’re done,” he mentioned, and waited until Johns nodded before taking off.

* * *

Johns was careful to mask not just his wings, but his entire phoenix side before pressing the distress signal.  As expected, a scanner activated, taking in the whole co-op and those inside.  It identified Johns’ merc file, as well as Shazza and Jack- whose real name was apparently Kyra, though he’d keep that to himself.  It even picked up on Shazza’s injuries to advise whoever showed up that there were wounded.

The system asked about sending out a general distress, but at Johns’ voice command, he asked for a specific ship.  “CMV Taleah.”

 _“Connecting,”_ the computer confirmed.

“CMV Taleah to Merc Station 15-62,” a familiar voice spoke.  “Receiving S.O.S.  Identify.”

“William J. Johns.”

“Billy?  Are you alright?”  He recognized the concern in Dahl’s voice.

“We’re in one piece but we need an evac off this rock.”

There was a pause and another voice came through- Boss Johns.  “What happened?  Who are these people with you?”

“I’ll explain when you get here.”  He sighed.  “It’s a long story.”

“En route for pick-up,” Dahl assured.  “ETA twenty-six hours.”

“We’ll be here,” Johns replied.

“Billy…”  Boss’ voice was conflicted, but he settled for a, “Stay safe,” before letting the call drop.

The girls were looking at him in curiosity when he turned to them, no doubt having questions.  He held up his hand before they could.  “Later,” was all he said, leaving them to go find Riddick.  It was time for them to talk.

* * *

Picking through the twists and turns of rocky outcroppings and into the cave system, Johns found he didn’t need to use any of his tracking skills to find the illusive convict.  There was a sensation hanging there _just_ out of reach that let him know where to go without even having to consciously be aware of it.

He located Riddick in a fairly large chamber of the caves, sitting on some rocks, sharpening one of his many blades.  Johns flinched a bit involuntarily, focus shifting to his lower back as he had to remind himself that the broken shiv at his spine was now gone.  He flexed the muscles there a bit anyway, an assurance as he walked towards Riddick.  There was an air of trepidation around him, but he knew this talk was a long time coming.

“So,” Riddick began, when it became clear that the other wasn’t going to start, “your friends comin’ to get us?”  Johns nodded.  “Gonna tell me who they are?”

The blonde scuffed a boot on the rock.  “Think it’s best to tell _that_ story when they get here.”  He’d only have to tell it once that way- and perhaps even not at all, which would be nice.

Seeming to accept that, Riddick shrugged.  Honestly, he was more curious about this whole _mate_ business the phoenix had mentioned anyway.  However there was something else that needed done first.  Riddick gestured to his person, grunting, “Wings?”

Sighing, Johns dropped all his charms, feathered wings appearing.  He stretched them a bit, not missing the way silver eyes followed the movement.  Riddick reached out, pulling the blonde in between his legs, the rock the convict was sitting on allowing them to be eye level.  Their eyes met and there was a serious quality to Riddick’s gaze.

“No hiding with me Johns,” he said firmly, squeezing onto his hips.  “‘Specially if ‘m s’pposed to be…”  He furrowed his brows, finding he couldn’t say the word.  Instead he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you I was trying to figure things out.  It wasn’t like…”  He sighed.  “It’s not like we were together before this mess.  We weren’t even _friends_.  It’s a lot to tell someone, y’know?”  Riddick nodded in understanding.  “‘Sides,” he ended up admitting, for the sake of being honest, “I was scared.”

Riddick pulled him in, arms wrapping around him, just underneath his wings.  It was still a foreign sensation and caused Johns to shiver, but he sank into the touch all the same.  He burrowed his nose into the crook of Riddick’s neck as fingers ran through his hair, rubbing his scalp.  “When?”

“Did I know?”  Riddick nodded.  “After we had sex.”  He sighed, his breath warm on Riddick’s neck.  “I could feel the bonding process start.  It was… it’s why I could speak with you telepathically.  Or why my fire won’t hurt you.  How I found you in this maze without even having to try.”

Johns took a half step back, much to the other man’s displeasure.  “I know it’s a lot to take in,” he continued, “And honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if you went runnin’ for the hills, but-”

“I’m yours Johns,” he murmured, stunning the phoenix.  Riddick had a serious expression on his face as he admitted, “I feel it too.”  He pulled the blonde back in, wanting the contact again.  “It’s like a buzzing in the back of my head.  And when I’m close to you there’s like this… pull.  Like we’re tethered or something.”

Johns nodded.  “I’m surprised you can feel the superficial bond.  I’ve never heard of a human sensing it until it was completed.”

“And how do we do that?”

“There’s a bonding ritual,” Johns explained.  “But, nothing we can do right now.  It’s… a complicated process.  We need a few days to ourselves, and our ride will be here tomorrow.”  That, and he wanted Riddick to meet his family first.

Riddick could accept that reasoning.  He figured the phoenix would explain things to him when the time came.  At the moment, he just wanted the blonde close.  Among other things…

Seemingly picking up on his thoughts, Johns smacked his shoulder and backed away, not missing the whimper that his mate-to-be let out.  “I’m not getting fucked on _rock_ ,” he grumbled.

Smirking, Riddick offered, “Well there’s plenty of dirt outside.”  Johns snorted and the convict laughed.  “Gonna deny yer mate already?”

“Technically you’re not my mate until we’ve fully bonded.”  He got a sly grin on his face as he projected lust onto Riddick, watching his features soften.  Leaning in, Johns whispered into his ear, “Besides.  I was thinking ‘bout giving _you_ a ride this time.”  His teeth took hold of Riddick’s earlobe, delighting in the soft moan.

“That’ll work,” Riddick rumbled out, licking along the pulse point of the other’s neck, smiling at the little shudder of want it caused.

He let Johns take the lead, retracing their steps through the vast cave network to reach the outside.  The sun had dipped behind the mountain range in the distance, allowing Riddick to keep his eyewear off, which he appreciated.  He enjoyed watching the way Johns’ body was reacting to his presence, his touch, the light bond that had already formed.  It was nice.

When they arrived at a flat, clear piece of land, Riddick wrapped the phoenix up from behind, nosing behind his ear.  “How do you want me?” he asked, voice low and laced with obvious intent.

Licking his lips, Johns turned in the embrace- which was a bit awkward with his wings out- and met silver eyes.  “Wanna see you,” he answered and all Riddick did was nod.  He knelt on the ground, urging the other to follow and Johns was thankful for the little push in the right direction.

“It’s been awhile,” he explained, fingers running under Riddick’s shirt to take it off, “since I’ve really had a lover.  And this…”  With the convict’s shirt removed, their eyes met and Johns quirked his lips and gave a little shrug.  “This is quite a bit different than that.”  Their forming bond made sure of that.

Riddick understood, cupping his lover’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  “I’m sorry our first time was… well…”  He had felt guilty about the way he’d treated Johns, but since the whole mess had come to a head he hadn’t given it much thought until then.

The phoenix was shaking his head.  “No.  We both wanted it.”  He too had lingered on their previous coupling, probably more so than Riddick.  Although that was likely due to knowing the implications behind what all had happened in that moment.  “And with the bond trying to form…”  Johns smirked, humor seeping into his voice, “We didn’t really stand a chance.  Mating magic is stronger than us both.”

“So it seems,” Riddick mused in return, kissing him again.  Even he had felt _something_ different at the time and he finally understood exactly what it was.  It was overwhelming really, thinking of how they had been rivals with begrudging respect for one another, nothing more.  Now there they were, wrapped in each other’s arms, talking of mating, and getting ready to make love.

“Come on Johns,” he urged softly against his lips.  “Make me yours.”  Laying him out on the warm earth, Johns smiled softly, planning to do just that.  

There was no rush in their actions, each taking the time to explore their partner’s form as clothing was shed and skin bared.  Lips tasted, hands roamed, a leisurely pace set from the start that did not falter, even when Johns finally settled inside his lover.  Riddick twinned their fingers together where his hand was being held down, his other grasping hold of his lover, urging him deeper.  He came with Johns’ name on his lips, feeling an answering cry of passion and the heat of the phoenix’s release inside him.  

As Johns drew him to his side after collapsing on the ground, wings wrapped around him protectively.  Riddick was the one to speak first, knowing his heart and feeling the thrum of energy growing steady once more between them.  “I love you,” he all but whispered.

He could feel Johns’ smile against his skin as he nuzzled into his neck.  “I love you too,” he echoed in return, knowing without doubt for it to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

A ship came in to land, the name painted on the side reading _CMV Taleah_ , a Civilian Merc Vessel by designation.  At least that answered part of the mystery for Riddick- his lover had definitely called in assistance from his own kind, though he had no way of knowing that statement was accurate on more than one account.

Beside him, Johns was smiling as the hatch released.  He rushed forward when an older male appeared, meeting him at the bottom of the ramp where they embraced.  Riddick had to blink in surprise as he noticed Johns’ wings were on full display, no worry in the way he moved as he was still doing around Shazza and Jack- though at least he’d gotten over it where Riddick was concerned.

Even knowing that Johns clearly trusted them, he watched with veiled unease as a blonde woman gave him a hug and two other males greeted him with friendly smiles.  As his mate hugged back onto the eldest once more, the stranger dropped a kiss onto Johns’ head and the convict couldn’t help but growl.  Riddick shifted irritably, and apparently the blonde could feel it through the growing bond as he looked back at him, motioning for him to come over.

Shazza and Jack trailed after him, the latter sticking close between the two adults.  Not that anyone could blame her after everything she’d just been through.  It was hard on even an adult psyche- well, one not used to violence and death such as he and Johns were- so he could only imagine what it could do to a child.

“I’d like you guys to meet my father and his crew,” Johns announced.

Riddick took a step back.  “Father?”  Johns offered him a half smile and a shrug.

“This here’s Dahl, Lockspur, and Moss.  Just call the old man here Boss.”  Said male snorted at his son’s jibe.  “And this…” he looked towards his dad, “is what’s left of the transport ship I was on.”  Boss got the same intense look on his face that Riddick recognized from Johns and had to admit the resemblance was uncanny.  “Long story short, our transport went down, we almost fucking died, and that piece of shit skiff,” he motioned to their beat up craft, “got us off-world and brought us here.”

“There were monsters,” Jack supplied, not even flinching when the merc crew’s eyes turned to her.  “They came out at night… killed the other survivors.  Johns saved us.”

Boss’ hazel eyes lit up, looking at his son.  He grabbed the back of his head, placing their foreheads together.  “That’s my boy,” he murmured.

“What’re yer names?” Dahl asked.

“Shazza,” the prospector replied.  “This is Jack, and…” She furrowed her brows, not sure that she should be the one to introduce Riddick.

The convict sighed, knowing he had to get this over with.  “Riddick,” he answered for himself, “Richard B. Riddick.”

In a move nearly as fast as his son, Boss threw Johns behind him, pulling his gun to aim straight at Riddick, a growl playing on his lips.  His crew didn’t hesitate to do the same.  “Dad!” the blonde yelled, trying to pull away.  “Dad, stop!”  Johns stepped in front of his father, pushing the gun down, glowering, “He’s my mate!”

To say Boss was stunned was putting it mildly.  “Billy…”

“He is!  So knock it off!”  His wings flared to life, magic crackling in the air as his emotions ramped into a protective state.

“Johns,” Riddick spoke calmly, stepping up behind him.  He placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing his muscles start to untense a bit.  Drawing him flush, Riddick made a shushing sound to try and relax him more.  “I’m alright,” he assured.

The phoenix nodded, wings flickering out as he leaned further back against him.  Riddick’s arm wrapped low around his waist, chin hooking onto his shoulder.  He could feel every muscle in the blonde’s body relaxing and Johns let a soft sigh escape.

“Sorry Dad,” Johns murmured.

“You bonded?” Boss asked, and his son shook his head.

“Not yet.”  

When Boss holstered his gun, opening his arms, Johns moved forward to settle in his embrace.  Frankly, he never got too old to let his father spoil him- at least a little bit.  “My boy.  I’m happy for you.”

Shazza seemed amazed by such a dramatic turn of events.  “So now we’re fine ‘bout Riddick?  Jus’ like that?”

Boss looked over at her.  “Mates are a sacred gift.  I can’t choose who that is for my son.”

Dahl smiled softly at the other woman.  “I stopped questionin’ Boss on the ins and outs of phoenixes a long time ago.”

“Ya mean you’re not…?”

“A phoenix?  Nah… I’m just this badass naturally.”  She smiled brightly at Shazza who chuckled in return, though Riddick didn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes lingered.  “No, we’re all human, includin’ Boss… Even if he’s gotta few extra tricks up his sleeve.”

Riddick furrowed his brows in confusion, not bothering to hide it.  “Wait…”

Johns sighed, stepping back away from his father.  “This is why I said we’d have this discussion later.”

Boss nodded.  “It’s a long story.”  He looked at his crew.  “Why don’t you grab your gear?  We’ll spend the night here and let the cells recharge.”  As they went back inside, Boss glanced at the woman and child his son had saved.  “You sure you want to do this in front of them?” he asked.

Shrugging, Johns replied, “They’ve pretty much become family at this point.”  It was true.  Jack had weaseled under his defenses somehow and Shazza had been great to talk to.  They were already up to date on what Johns was, on his and Riddick’s relationship.  It seemed pointless to try and hide the rest after all that.

Gathered around the campfire, everyone settled in.  Boss sat across from Johns and Riddick, who were leaning on each other.  On one side was Jack, who snuggled into Shazza, Dahl sitting close to her.  On the other side was Lockspur and Moss, leaning back against the downed logs and passing a bottle of alcohol back and forth between them.  It was all rather domestic to the likes of Riddick, but it was clear this was nothing new to the mercs, and even Shazza and Jack seemed rather at ease with the whole notion.

“So,” Riddick began, looking over at Boss, “you’re not a phoenix?”  The older man shook his head.  “Then how...?”

“His mother was a phoenix,” Boss explained.

“Was?” Shazza asked.

“She died about six years ago now.”

“But…” Riddick argued, “Phoenixes are immortal.  They can’t die.”

“Usually they are.”  Boss looked over at Riddick as he explained, “But there are ways to make them mortal.  Spells being the most common, though they don’t always work as a phoenix’s own magic could counter it.  There’s a belief they can also die from a broken heart, but no phoenix alive could tell you if there’s any truth to that.”

Johns adjusted to sit cross-legged, a wing brushing against Riddick as he spoke.  “There’s a legend about a phoenix who was refused by his mate…  When he couldn’t change her mind, he burst into flame and never rose from the ashes.”

Riddick held tightly onto his soon-to-be bonded, silently assuring that nothing like that would ever happen to him.  There was a soft, grateful smile on Johns’ face as he looked back at him.

“There’s a guaranteed way to make a phoenix mortal,” Boss continued softly.  “Mating with a human.”  Riddick stilled, eyes locking onto the man.  “Taleah loved me enough to give up immortality.  To give me a son.”  Johns gave a sad smile at that.

Riddick didn’t miss the name- the same one that adorned the ship.  He had so many questions, so he just picked the one he supposed was the most obvious- and concerning- and went with it.  “How does mating with a human make them mortal?”

“Bonding is a give and take.  It’s a way to share your powers in a weaker form with your mate.  Not all phoenix lines have the same powers, and still some mate with other species that have some magic of their own or gifts not entirely human.”

“So, a phoenix would get powers from their partners as well,” Riddick surmised, “and because that person’s human…”

“Exactly,” he spoke almost sadly.  “We’ve nothing to give them in return.  Except our mortality.”

Riddick looked away, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.  He didn’t want to be the cause of Johns having the same fate.  Sensing his distress, the blonde tried to hold his hand, but Riddick got up and walked off to the edge of the firelight.  He really needed to be alone just then, however there were still things he wanted to know and he also didn’t want to stray far from Johns.  So instead, he stood there, looking out into the darkness to try and find some solace in the vast reaches of it.

Jack was the one to break the silence, inquiring softly, “What happened to her?”

Boss stared into the fire, watching as the flames grew a little.  “She worked the merc trade with us.  This was back when Billy was in the Marines.  Dahl too- he brought her home with him.  So it was just Locks, Moss, and us then.”  He sighed.  “We were after this particularly elusive bounty.  He ended up getting the jump on us, and she…  She took a bullet to protect me.”  Tears welled in his eyes as he recalled holding her in his arms, her life’s blood seeping out onto him.  “She could have healed the damage if it had been…  It hit her heart and lodged there.”  There was nothing she could have done without having the bullet removed first, and she never lasted long enough to even think about getting her somewhere for aid.

The fire flared and sparked, feeding off of Boss’ own magic.  He hadn’t collected a bounty that day- rather a corpse.  Although that one was left to rot in the street, while Taleah’s body was taken back to their home.  He’d called Johns, except he hadn’t needed to bother as his son had felt her death through the familial bonds they shared.  While not as strong as a mate bond, and even quite a few systems apart, Johns had felt it like a stab to his heart.  He was already on a flight home, and crying, when Boss contacted him.

They’d laid her body to rest in fire, as was fitting for a phoenix.  The pair had stood there for hours, grief and anger feeding the flames until the wood and body were reduced to ashes.  Johns hadn’t been quite the same after that, finishing his tour of duty and splitting from the MP’s to come home- bringing along Dahl, a sniper he’d gotten to know and fell in love with in a brotherly sense.  His magic had fluctuated greatly, and it took him a few years to truly rein it in again.  Boss didn’t think his had ever settled- what little power he had that was, given a true phoenix's could never compare to his own.

“Johns,” the convict spoke up, looking over his shoulder.  “Can I talk to you?”

Nodding, the blonde got up and joined Riddick, only ending up following him back to the co-op where they could have more privacy.  “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Johns offered almost immediately.  “I just figured it would be better if you met my dad and that maybe it would make more sense and-”  A finger pressed against his lips to stop his rambling and he looked up to find Riddick frowning.

“That’s not what I wanna talk about,” he replied, stepping away with a sigh.

The action caused Johns to frown as well, not liking the fact his mate would choose to put distance between them.  He took it upon himself to correct that, stepping back into Riddick’s space.  “What is it?  Talk to me…”

“Ya didn’t think to tell me that mating with me would make you _mortal_?”

Johns could hear the hurt in his voice and flinched a little.  “Riddick…”

“No…  Just, no…”  Riddick growled, walking away again, only to whirl back around and say, “I’m not doing it.  I won’t let you give your immortality for someone like me.”

“Riddick!” the phoenix started to protest, closing the space between them but Riddick was determined and backed away.  He stopped, glowering at the convict.  “What?  So that’s it?  You’re not gonna mate with me?”

Riddick seemed pained to admit, “I can’t do it.”

“So what?  I’m supposed to what… die of a broken heart instead?”  Riddick’s gaze snapped to him in surprise and he shook his head, trying to reach for him.  That time it was Johns who backed away.  “I didn’t tell you I’d become mortal ‘cause I don’t care!  I’d gladly give it up if it meant being with you!”

Riddick’s jaw tightened, the conflicted emotions passing over his face before his eyes flickered away.  Before Johns could debate further, the convict spoke softly, “I don’t deserve somethin’ like that Johns.”

The phoenix sighed, realizing it was more than just being the one responsible for his mortality, but that Riddick felt so undeserving of the gift he was offered.  “Riddick,” Johns sighed, closing the distance between them and grabbing hold of him.  “I’m not letting go.  Y’know why?”  Riddick only looked at him in question.  “‘Cause I know I’ll never feel the rest of my whole immortality the way I feel with you right now.   _No one_ can replace you Riddick.  I need you.”

That seemed to break through the rest of Riddick’s defenses, the man wrapping his arms around Johns and pulling him close.  “I love you,” he whispered in Johns’ ear.  “Don’t wanna see you hurt ‘cause a me.”

“I’ll hurt more if you leave me Riddick.  Immortality means nothing next to being with you.”

Riddick’s heart hurt at the confession.  No one had ever cared about him let alone _loved_ him with such an open intensity.  “I love you,” he repeated, capturing his lover’s lips in a searing kiss.  “Mate,” he breathed against his lips.

Johns’ voice broke a little as he agreed, “Mate.”

* * *

When they headed outside, the pair paused as they noticed the new arrangements around the fire.  Lockspur and Moss had passed out in heaps within the glow of the flames.  It also seemed that Shazza had been pulled off by Dahl, wandering around, though they weren’t straying from the area of the ship and co-op.  Seeing Riddick and Johns, the girls made their way over, and the phoenix didn’t miss the way Dahl was sticking close to the brunette.

“Everythin’ ok Billy-boy?” Dahl asked, finally peeling her eyes away from Shazza.

“Fine Dahl,” he assured, arm slipping around Riddick’s waist.  The convict managed a soft smile at the gesture, dropping a kiss onto Johns’ head.

“Good.  We’ll be in the co-op if you need us.”  She threw Johns a wink and Shazza chuckled, shaking her head.  Even so, she allowed Dahl to twine their arms together and steer her towards the steel prefab building.  The boys turned in towards each other, watching them walk off, blatantly flirting at that point.  Slowly they turned to each other and just smiled, trying not to laugh.  Johns simply shook his head, nudging his lover into getting back to the fire.

Boss was seated in the same place but Jack had come over to him, snuggling into his side like Johns used to do when he was younger.  His father’s arm was wrapped around her and he was smiling as he told her a story.  Johns recognized it- the tale of a phoenix named Achilles who went to great lengths to protect his human mate Patroclus.

When Patroclus was taken from him in battle, Achilles went mad and was only brought down after slaying countless warriors in the name of vengeance.  The ancient culture the story stemmed from did not name him phoenix, but a child of the Gods, for he couldn’t be killed.  When he was finally struck down it was said a man named Paris shot him with an arrow in the heel, his one and only weak spot.  The phoenixes knew the truth however- Paris had arrows enchanted by a witch, which blocked his magical healing.

“So, because he was mated to a human, he didn’t come back?” Jack asked with a frown.

Johns was the one to answer, coming to sit next to his father on the log at their backs.  “No.  Now Achilles and Patroclus live on together in the stars.  Never to be parted again.”  He smiled softly, remembering that tale told to him long ago by his mother.  It was her explanation to why she was a phoenix and his father was not.  The message had always been clear- love held no boundaries and for love you could do anything, no matter the costs.

It reminded him another of his favorites that she told.  Another so-called “man” of legend named Alexander, better known as Alexander the Great, who was also a phoenix.  He too mated a human, whose name was Hephaestion.  When his mate died of illness rather suddenly, Alexander’s grief was uncontrollable.  In only eight months’ time, the phoenix followed Hephaestion into death.  It was said he perished of a broken heart.

“That’s still a sad story,” Jack replied with a frown.  “I liked the last one better.”

Boss smiled up at his son.  “I was telling her about being a merc.”

Johns couldn’t help but laugh.  “Of course.”  It would figure that little Jack would find _real_ life more impressive than _legends_.  After all, that was probably what most people figured it as, just a legend centuries upon centuries old from a long dead culture back on Earth.  It had been ages since phoenixes and other magical creatures were really believed in, since man had started spreading out into the vast reaches of space.

Riddick pressed against his knee, standing next to him, and Johns reached up to take his hand reflexively.  He gave a little tug, encouraging Riddick to sit with him.  

Boss looked between them and asked, “Did you work it out?”  His son nodded.  “Good.  I didn’t want to have to kill anyone tonight.”  He said it so casual and matter-of-factly that Riddick let out a bellowing laugh and Boss smirked at him.  “So, I take it we’re gonna have to take a journey back home?”

“Looks that way,” Johns replied.  Riddick still didn’t have a clue what all was involved with this whole mating thing but he trusted Johns to tell him the score soon enough.  There’d been a lot of revelations that night and he really didn’t need any more.

“Whadda ‘bout them?” Riddick asked instead, head nodding towards the girl in reference to her and Shazza.

“We discussed it while you two were gone.  Shazza likes the idea of coming on board with us.”  The woman was an experienced mechanic and her years as a prospector meant she could certainly handle her own.  That, and Dahl had made it painfully obvious that she was enamored with the woman already.  “And since you three seemed to have already adopted this one,” he continued with a little shake of Jack, “then looks like she’ll be stayin’.”

“I’m gonna be a merc,” Jack announced, grinning from ear to ear.

Boss chuckled and shook his head.  “One step at a time.  Training takes time… _Kyra_.”

Jack sucked in a breath before shutting her mouth so hard her teeth snapped together.  No doubt she wondered how he knew her true name.  That was easy, given the distress signal scanners had made the ID and passed it to Boss’ ship when the request went through.  “I like Jack better,” was all she ended up muttering, snuggling closer into Boss who only appeased her with a soft pat on the head- they’d have to get her story eventually, but that was for another day.

For then Boss decided to start up another tale.  This time it was about a jump that they had been on just recently, so naturally Johns was curious himself.  He slid off the log, snuggling into his father’s other side.  He gave a contented sigh as an arm wrapped around him and he felt Riddick scoot up behind him, legs pressed on either side of him.

What more could a phoenix ask for?  He had his mate, his family, and soon they would make the bond official.

* * *

They arrived back home to Lupus Five.  Boss knew his crew could use the break and more importantly his son had some important business to attend to.  “Are you sure it’s no trouble?” Shazza asked Boss again.

“The little one and I will be just fine,” he assured, patting Jack on the head.  The teen gave him an exasperated expression but smiled all the same.

Dahl had invited the other woman on a trip to the coast, away from the main city and a popular weekend getaway location for the locals.  Shazza seemed all for it, though she worried about who would look after Jack.  It had become obvious to all that the prospector had more or less adopted the girl.  Johns supposed that made him and Riddick the doting uncles and the veteran merc Grandpa now.

“I’ll be good,” Jack promised, holding up two fingers.  “Scout’s honor.”

“Can’t fool us kid,” Dahl replied with a smirk.  “Just don’t do anything illegal.”

Johns chuckled, “Oh the possibilities that leaves.”  Dahl only hip-checked him.

“You two headin’ out with us?” she inquired of her practically adopted brother.

“Yup.  Just give us a few.”  Dahl nodded, offering her hand to Jack.  The young girl took it before latching onto Shazza as well and the girls walked off for the hoverbikes that were all fueled and ready to go.  “They look good together,” Johns couldn’t help but comment.

“That they do,” Boss agreed.  He clapped his son on the shoulder then.  “You two be careful.  Lemme know when you get to the cabin.”  Unlike the girls, Riddick and Johns were heading further out from the city, up into the rural mountains and a private cabin where they would be undisturbed for their week-long mating.

“Will do Dad.”  His father wrapped him into a hug, patting his back.

All the while, Riddick had stood by, quietly observing.  Lockspur and Moss had both gone home to their own apartments- most likely to meet up with Boss a time or two for drinks and fun during their leave, but otherwise just taking the time to relax on their own and rest up.  The two couples- because Dahl and Shazza didn’t have to say it aloud, it was rather obvious to everyone already- would ride out together until their paths diverged about an hour out of the city.

“Take care of him Riddick,” Boss said, offering his hand.

“Always,” the convict assured and Boss could tell it was sincere.

One more hug for his son and Boss finally allowed them to go.  Riddick couldn’t wait to be out at the cabin- their bonding was well overdue.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, here we are,” Johns announced, kicking the door to the cabin open.  It was rather old fashioned in style but had all the modern amenities.  Not that there would be a lot of time for utilizing much save the bed, and the kitchen or bathroom during breaks.

Johns took their bags of groceries into the small kitchen, needing to put the perishables away.  Riddick followed behind with their personal effects, looking around the cabin with a critical eye.  The kitchen area was open for the most part to the living room and there was a door straight ahead to the bedroom.  He wandered in, setting the bags out of the way to worry about at a later date, poking his head into the bath.

“I like the tub,” he remarked, coming back out to the living area.  It was a whirlpool, plenty big enough for both of them.  He had a feeling the shower wouldn’t get used much, though it was tempting with the large rain showerhead.

Johns smirked.  “Yeah, I saw that on the listing and had to get it.”

Riddick leaned on the wall, clearing his throat and causing the blonde to pop his head around the door of the fridge.  Raising an expectant brow at him, Riddick simply said, “Wings.”

Sighing, Johns went back to stocking the refrigerator, but now a pair of fiery wings stuck out.  Riddick wasn’t about to push that his mate-to-be show them in public.  He could understand that Johns wished to keep it a secret, but he would never allow the phoenix to hide from him.

“So?  Are you ready?” Johns inquired, shutting the fridge and walking over to his mate.

Riddick smiled at him, pulling him into his arms and giving him a deep kiss.  “ _Been_ ready,” he rumbled before taking another kiss.

During the trip to Lupus, Johns had finally explained the mating process to him.  He wasn’t surprised to hear it was going to involve a lot of sex- _strengthening the bond,_ as Johns had termed it.  Whatever it was called, it would be thoroughly enjoyable.

The sacred bonding ritual began with some sort of blood rite- an exchange of power- and then a soul binding process.  Riddick hadn’t understood the particulars, but he got enough of it to realize that they would never be the same afterward.  And he was fine with that.

They left a trail of clothes behind them, Riddick sucking marks onto his lover’s neck.  “The knife in my bag,” the blonde managed.  He allowed Riddick to set him at the end of the bed before the convict started to dig in the bag for the dagger.  It wasn’t anything impressive to look at, just a simple blade made of titanium with an ash wood handle- the metal having one of the highest melting points one could find and the wood having been associated with magic and phoenixes for centuries.

Riddick found the blade, offering it to the blonde.  Jerking his head to the side, Johns motioned for them to get comfortable.  They situated themselves in the middle of the bed, crossing their legs underneath their bodies.  “Just remember to breathe and stay relaxed.”  Riddick only answered by threading their fingers together.

Johns’ lips quirked, but he quickly steeled his features, concentrating on the task at hand.  He turned their joined hands over, revealing their palms.  “Sorry,” he murmured, just before he brought the blade across Riddick’s palm.  To his credit, the convict barely flinched at the biting pain, though Johns hissed a bit as his own palm was slashed.  He quickly twisted his hand, placing their palms together and allowing the blood to mix.  

Johns closed his eyes, starting to recite something in a language completely foreign to his lover- Latin, the phoenix had said, a dead language.  Riddick could sense a strange energy starting to build around them, but his eyes never strayed from his mate.  Their heartbeats synced together and Johns could feel the blood trickling from between their joined palms and twisting down his arm.

The energy in the room rose and both men could feel their joined hands heating up.  The warmth fanned out, going up their arms into the rest of their bodies.  It was the first of their beings twisting together, becoming one.  It was transferring a small amount of power as well, though to seal them together took a soul bond.

There was a tingling starting at the tips of their toes, traveling up the opposite way as the power of their blood had.  It caused Riddick to gasp and Johns’ wings burst into full flames.  There was no pain, just a sensation of peace, perhaps even pleasure.  When it reached their joined hands it was as though their minds unlocked and their very souls were ripped from them, only to smash together in an almost violent melding.

It was over so quick and the energy that formed between them returned so suddenly that it actually broke them apart.  They managed to at least stay on the bed as they collapsed, bodies boneless and zapped of strength.  They felt themselves losing consciousness as darkness crept into the corner of their vision.

Eventually neither could resist the pull of sleep, passing out so that their bodies could mend themselves and adjust to the new bond created.  It would be hours before they stirred again.

* * *

Everything was so surreal when he woke, his eyes squinting into the darkness around him.   _When did it get so dark?_ One glance outside to the barren mountains and trees and he could see the stars shining, the sun having gone down some time before.

Looking around the room in confusion, Johns rubbed his sore head.  His eyes fell to the form beside him and he puzzled at the fact he could see Riddick clear as day when not a single light had been left on.  Phoenixes were notorious for having poor night-vision, an ironic trait as it were.

Gasping as everything came flooding back to him, Johns knew instantly what had happened.  He prodded at Riddick insistently while still trying to remain gentle.  “Come on Riddick.  Wake up.”

The man groaned but eventually obeyed, glowing eyes slitting open to gaze up at Johns.  “What the fuck happened?” he demanded, his voice wrecked.

“Our mating, that’s what.”  

Nodding, Riddick sat up with a groan, holding his own head.  “So why do I feel like I’ve been run over?”

“You’re body’s still adjusting.  I told you about the power exchange, remember?  Gaining a piece of soul?”  Besides exchanging powers when they mated, the soul bond tied their souls together for eternity and in doing so they had each given up a small piece of their own souls to each other.

“Right,” was all Riddick grunted.  As much as he barely followed the ritual explanations before, he certainly wasn’t about to try and follow now with his head wanting to split open.

“Tomorrow will be better,” Johns assured.  “We should just try and sleep more.”  He rose from the bed, going over to rummage in his bag for the vials his father had given him.  “These should help too,” he mentioned, turning around with them in hand only to find Riddick staring at him strangely.  “What?”

“How the hell did you just do that?” he questioned the phoenix.  “It’s pitch black in here and you can’t see for shit.”

Johns smirked at that, kneeling on the bed and offering one of the vials to Riddick.  “So it used to be…  Drink up.  It’s supposed to help.”  Catching the scent, Johns crinkled his nose, sipping at it tentatively.

Riddick threw it all back in one go, blanching at the sour taste.  “Used to be?”

“You shared your eyesight with me Riddick.”  And thanks to it, Johns was able to see his lover’s surprise.  “From what you described to me before, it’s not as strong as your own sight- you’re not _glowing-_ but I can at least see now without any light.”

“But…"  Riddick furrowed his brow.  “How?  I’m-”

“Human?”  Johns smirked at that, shaking his head.  “You’re much more than you realize Riddick.”

“How would you-”

“I read your soul during the ritual.  You’re Furyan.”  Riddick made a face, clearly having no knowledge of the word.  “It makes sense now actually… how you never knew where you were from, how your files were incomplete.  The Furyans are a forgotten race.  Most think they’ve all died out but clearly they’re wrong.”  He laughed at himself a little then.  “I probably should have known when we met.  Or at the least after Butcher Bay when you suddenly showed up with those eyes.”

Riddick frowned.  “So what’s that mean?”

“It means mate,” Johns answered, scooting closer to nuzzle him, “that you have power to share with me, that I’m _not_ mortal now like you were so scared of.”

“Tell me,” Riddick implored softly, an arm wrapping around the blonde’s waist.

The phoenix didn’t need to ask what he meant- Riddick wanted to know who he was, about his people that he’d never met and probably never would.  “First you tell me the real story of how you got those eyes.”

Riddick admitted to not really understanding himself.  He’d been crawling around the sewers under Butcher Bay during his first escape attempt.  A woman’s voice had spoken to him, said he’d been “blind for too long” and suddenly everything glowed.  He’d never questioned the why or how of it because he never expected to have answers, nor was he about to complain about something that would undoubtedly save his life.

“It’s what I thought,” Johns said after he’d finished.  “You’re an Alpha.”

Prodding them into at least lying down, Johns snuggled into his new mate’s side.  He then told Riddick all about Furya and its people.  Their animal-like nature, superior senses, and overall hardness was something Johns should have picked up on with Riddick to connect the pieces.  The shined eyes, he explained, were a trait of their Alphas.  That status afforded Riddick other abilities as well, though Johns could honestly say he didn’t know the extent of them as Furyans were always very secretive of that sort of thing.

“So…”  Riddick wet his lips, his still fuzzy mind attempting to process all of that, “you’re not mortal then?”

Johns smiled, knowing at the end of the day that was all that really concerned Riddick.  “That’s right mate.  Which actually makes you immortal now.”

That was another surprise to Riddick.  “But yer dad’s not-”

“Cause he’s human and didn’t have anything to give,” Johns reminded him.  They could only give immortality if they themselves were able to remain immortal- hey, he didn’t make the rules- their magic feeding into their mates.

“My head hurts,” Riddick muttered in reply, burrowing his face into the phoenix’s neck.

Johns didn’t bother holding back his chuckle of amusement.  “Sleep mate.  We’ll figure everything out tomorrow.”

“Mate,” Riddick repeated, and the blonde didn’t even need to have his improved vision to tell he was smiling.  “I like the sound of that.”  He gave a deep rumble of approval, rolling onto his side to draw them flush together.  “I love you Johns.”

“Love you too,” he murmured.

The pair curled up together, the effects of the concoction they took starting to draw them back to sleep.  Furyan and Phoenix, mated at last.

* * *

Somehow they managed to get some talking done that week in between the compulsory sex.  With each time they mated their bonds grew stronger, their fluctuating powers starting to even out and strengthen, while they rode out their various states of inhibition.  All the same, they felt closer to each other with each day and it was hard to imagine they were anything but lovers.

It was a time of discovery.  Johns had always had a good idea of the powers he’d share with Riddick but learning of his Furyan heritage changed a few things.  It was hard to know how all Riddick would be affected, though they soon found out.  

The expected abilities showed themselves- like summoning fire, which was amusing watching Riddick’s wonder as that particular power kicked in and engulfed his hands with bright flames.  After cutting himself on a knife in the kitchen, Riddick was shocked to watch his skin stitch back up before his eyes while Johns simply smirked.  There were some not so expected ones however, like the fact Riddick’s eyes, while still superior in the darkness, were no longer stung by bright light.

It was the merc that was really the question- what had Riddick gifted him with?  Besides the night vision as they’d already known, it seemed Johns received some of the famous Furyan stamina and senses.  He already had superior hearing and a nose to match however it was made just that much better, along with his reflexes.  Only time would tell what, if any, of the Alpha’s powers he could expect to unlock in the future.

Of course there was the telepathy to deal with as well.  It had been funny the first time Riddick had projected and the phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin.  Even more amusing was the Furyan attempting to close off the link not to share his every waking thought.  With a bit of practice- and patience- Johns had coached him through it and Riddick was using their new connection with ease… with only minor hiccups.

 _“Beautiful,”_ Riddick murmured, however it came through their bond rather than lips.

Johns smiled softly, looking over his shoulder to where his mate laid in bed leaning against the headboard.  The blonde was dressed in his cargos which sat low on his hips, his wings tucked lightly against his nude torso.  Flexing them out in response to the compliment, Johns’ smile grew coy as he watched silver eyes follow the movement.

“You were projecting again love,” he mentioned, noting how Riddick huffed in frustration.  Johns chuckled, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to him slowly.  “You’ll get there Riddick.  Won’t happen overnight.”

“I know.”  He reached out a hand, cupping the blonde’s cheek, smiling when he pressed into it.  “Come ‘ere babe.”

Grinning, Johns shifted to straddle his mate’s lap.  Riddick wrapped his fingers around his hips as he leaned forward to claim a deep, sensual kiss.  “ _I love you,”_ the phoenix projected, not wanting to part even for that.

 _“Lemme show you how much I love you too,”_ was Riddick’s response, helping his mate finish undressing as he’d been attempting to.  The Furyan was already in the nude under the thin sheet, waiting on Johns to join him, and simply moved it aside.

Riddick never tired of driving the blonde wild with desire and passion.  Likewise, Johns was enjoying the exploration of their bond, both in and out of bed.  That night would be no different.

Well, at least that was what they thought.  As they fell into blissful slumber in each other’s arms, something was happening around them.  Both men awoke with a start, although they weren’t really _awake_ at all.  The room looked the same save for the oddly surreal quality to it.

They didn’t have to wait long before a woman appeared before them at the foot of the bed.  Lithe in build, she was very beautiful, brown curly locks sweeping down her back with dark eyes piercing through the darkness.  “Peace, Riddick,” the woman urged, noting how the Furyan was readying an attack.

“Who are you?” he growled out.  “Why do you keep coming to me?”

She smiled softly, though it was tainted by sorrow.  “My son, you were robbed of your heritage, of knowing the full power of your station as an Alpha.  I would not expect you to know my face, but you may call me Shirah.”

“Son?” Johns asked.

“Yes.”  She tilted her head, her smile growing a bit warmer as she said, “As you are now my son as well, mated to my own.”

“What’re you doing here?” Riddick demanded.

“I came to give you a gift.  To finish what I started all that time ago in Butcher Bay.”  Riddick was gazing at her wearily as she walked around his side of the bed, placing her hand over his heart.  "The gift of your people, Riddick.”  He felt his skin warm and he gasped in surprise at a tingling sensation that shot through him.  When Shirah pulled away, a glowing blue handprint was left behind- the mark of all Furyans.

“You have a great destiny ahead of you, my son,” she spoke softly.  “It is your fate.”  She looked between the pair, adding, “May you both find eternal happiness.”

Before either could ask any questions, she started to fade away.  Riddick snatched her wrist.  “Wait!”  When Shirah only looked at him in silence he asked, “Will I ever see you again?”

Once more the sad smile came to her face.  “I’m afraid not.  I fulfilled what was left for me to do.  Now it’s your turn.”

That time when she flickered out, they both shot up in bed, waking for real.  They were released from their shared vision and they would have wondered if it had even been real if not for the glowing hand print mark upon Riddick’s chest.  

Johns set his own hand over it, feeling it pulse with magic.  “The mark of the Furyan,” he murmured.  He looked up, meeting his mate’s eyes.  Riddick didn’t reply, didn’t need to.  He placed his hand over Johns’ before leaning in to kiss him softly.

They had no idea what Shirah was speaking of about destiny and fate.  All they knew was that their destinies were fully entwined with the other.  Whatever happened, they would always have each other, and that was all that mattered.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope y’all enjoyed my crazy AU. It was a lot of fun to write phoenix!Johns. And I know, I know, I totally teased a sequel about the boys taking on the Lord Marshal. It’s a curse. If it makes you feel better, I have it outlined already, haha. I won’t start work on it right away though as I have some other projects I want to get done first. Feedback is adored as always! :)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Casey_Wolfe's Ashes to Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421614) by [iamaslashaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict)




End file.
